A brake apparatus that applies a brake to rotation of a vehicle wheel using fluid pressure such as oil pressure or air pressure is employed conventionally in a railway vehicle.
JP2011-202669A discloses a caliper brake apparatus in which a piston is moved by increasing air pressure so as to inflate a diaphragm, thereby causing a brake block (a brake shoe) to slide against a brake disc of a vehicle wheel.